Overruled
by hetaliafan1
Summary: every region is destroyed and ruled by the teams. They must travel across Unova to find money to join a club R&R also you can do my poll
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Touya. Everything happened so fast. First Team Plasma, Team Aqua, Team Magma, etc. had all worked together to catch every legendary Pokémon by force. They used them to destroy and rule every region. I am originally from Sinnoh, but I moved to Unova with my mom and partner Lucario. He can speak but that doesn't mean he isn't stern and grouchy. My best friends are Dawn and Cheren. We've been friends since I arrived.

"Dawn, Cheren. It's time to look again." I said.

"What's the point Touya we never have any luck looking for money." groaned Dawn.

"Dawn we have no choice." Cheren said. "We should check somewhere we haven't."

"Like where?"

"The Pokémon League!" I shouted.

"Alright, go Togekiss!" said Dawn

"Togekiss." Togekiss said.

"Togekiss can you fly us to the Pokémon League?"

"Toge. Togekiss."

"Alright hop on."

Cheren and I jumped on to Togekiss' back. As we rose we saw what used to be Nimbasa city. You could see Ferris wheel toppled as if it were a domino. The Big Stadium was knocked over all the way to the Pokémon center. The small stadium was even smaller. The Battle subway was blown up. The water was filled the sludge. The fountains were smashed. The Musical was partially destroyed. And the four buildings- well 1 ½ is missing. But Nimbasa isn't the only city in ruins. That is what Unova looks like, and every other region.

As we flew we could see destruction across the Entralink and Opulicid. We finally reached the Pokémon League. They had seen the champions' statue destroyed.

"Oh I hope Alder is alright." Said Dawn.

"Okay spread out I'll look in Marshal's room." I said.

"I call Grimli's." said Cheren.

"Then I'll take Caitlin's." said Dawn.

Dawn's pov

"Wow this place is weird." I said walking towards an elevator. "What? Why is there an escalator here?"

I walked to the escalator and I found 200 poke (po-kee) under Caitlin's bed.

Cheren's pov

I jogged up Grimli's thing and I found 30 poke and a pokeball. I opened it up to find a Bisharp. I hadn't kept any of my pokémon since the law was enforced (You are only allowed to have 1 pokémon). So I kept him.

My pov

When I started looking around I tripped over a chest. I opened it up to find 5 max revives, 5 full restores, and 50 poke'.

I went back and I saw Dawn and Cheren there.

"I found 200 poke." Said Dawn.

"I found 30 poke' and a Bisharp." Said Cheren.

"I found 50 poke' 5 full restores and 5 max revives." I said.

"So together we have 280 poke' then 5 different healers. Well we have 1 room left and it's the ghost one." Said Dawn.

We walked (and climbed) to the top; we found a journal with 3 tms.

There was shadow ball, haze, and curse. Then three shadows jumped up.

"You do not belong here!" They said together.

**A/N How do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A comfy situation

"We are the Litwick, Lampent, and Chandelure trio. And we challenge you to a Triple battle." The trio said.

"Uh how do we put this-no." I said.

"If you beat us we will give you all the treasures we found here, if you lose then we get everything you found."

"What! That is so unfair." Dawn said "Then again … money."

"Chandelure, Lampent, Litwick." The three pokéballs flew releasing the three pokémon.

"Lucario, Togekiss, Bisharp."

Lucario used shadow ball on Litwick making it faint. Togekiss used fly. Bisharp used foul play on Lampent making it faint. Chandelure used fire blast on Bisharp making it faint and also burning Lucario. Chandelure used fire blast on Lucario making him faint. At that exact moment Togekiss bolted down and Chandelure fainted on contact.

"Alright. You have defeated us. You may have these 4 gold nuggets, leaf stone, fire stone and 5 full restores." said the defeated trio.

"And you have to heal our pokémon." I said.

"Fine." The Litwick guy scoffed.

After they fully healed our pokémon. We left and went to Opulicid city. Most of it was destroyed (especially the vending machines).

We walked to shopping mall 9 and when we went in there were so many goodies. There were fresh waters, lemonades, revives, tms, and appliances.

"This would be a nice place to live don't you think Lucario?" I said.

"I guess." Lucario said solemnly.

"C'mon Lucario lighten up."

Lucario said nothing. He seldom smiles but there's Lucario for you.

"Alright if we are going to live here we are going to need to get some pokémon to help, but no catching. Okay?" Cheren said.

"I'll go for a Zebstrika." I said.

"Then I'll go for a Petili. Dawn you stay with your Togekiss and make it cover the place in rocks."

"Alright." Said Dawn.

I walked to Mistralton and Cheren rode his bike to the Pinwheel forest. When I came up to a Zebstrika I started to poke it, and of course it made it angry so it chased me using wild charge! I still got away but I was already back at the shopping mall 9. Cheren had come back with a Petili and Dawn had finished laying the rocks.

"Ugh I got the Zebstrika." I panted.

"Good we're going to need some electricity." said Cheren. "Alright Petili use frenzy plant to cover shopping mall 9!"

Petili began to struggle but eventually plants surrounded our soon to be home. If you flew above you could barely tell it was there.

"Alright Zebstrika can you please give us power?"

Zebstrika went on into the control room and used discharge. A second later the lights flicked on.

"Okay everyone grab a box and bring to the staircase." I said.

Once all the boxes were over by the staircase we started placing them where the old vendors were.

"We're going to need furniture." said Cheren.

"Just leave it to me. I didn't win 5 contest ribbons without knowing fashion. Bye!" With that dawn ran out the doors without another word.

All of a sudden there was some rustling by the boxes when up popped a-.

**A/N I've read over my fanfiction and I've noticed I've put alright a lot so I'll try to fix that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 tidying up

When up popped a Rotom.

"Rotom!"

"Oh it's so cute!" I said.

"Cute like a baby Grimer." Lucario murmured.

I gave Lucario a sour look as I picked up the Rotom and started playing with it.

"I'm back!" Dawn shouted.

Cheren and I walked out to see a mountain of furniture plus two pokémon (Mincino and Trubbish).

"I think we're going to need some help carrying this stuff in, Go Bisharp!" said Cheren.

There were many things (amazing how Dawn could find all of that stuff in five minutes) like three beds, four couches, a PC, a trash can, and pictures.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" asked Cheren.

"I found all of this stuff at Nacrene." Dawn said proudly and straighter.

"Well while I was rummaging around I found a key to the door." I said.

Mincino took the key, dusted it off and made Trubbish eat it.

Cheren Dawn and I looked blankly at the Trubbish as it started to struggle and it pooped out a dozen of the same key.

"Ew." All of us said.

We brought the PC to the staircase. Cheren started to work it; when it turned on Cheren typed something into it.

"This will block any signals coming to the PC." said Cheren.

Zebstrika, Trubbish, Mincino, and Petili came over and we caught all four. Then we made different boxes for each other, in my box I had Trubbish and Zebstrika. In Cheren's box it had Petili. In Dawn's box there was Mincino. After we tidied up a bit we heard a knock on the door. It was very strange, but we went to answer it. At the door was Riley.

"Riley, I haven't seen you in forever." I said.

"And it seems you and Lucario haven't changed much." Riley said promptly.

"I'm guessing you've met." said the ignored Cheren.

"Yes I've also met Dawn."

"Also did you know Riley gave me Lucario's egg when I was 10?" I said.

Lucario sank as I told the story.

"So why are you here?" Cheren asked.

"Oh right; I was looking around for any sodas in the vending machines for Riolu. And I noticed something odd with the shopping mall 9." Riley said.

"So do you want to live here with us?" asked Dawn.

"It sounds a little weird, but sure." Riley said as if we said something inappropriate, but who would think that?

"Okay run to the place that will be your room. 3. 2. 1. GO!" I said as I ran to the top where the vending machines are. Dawn went under the staircase. And as expected Riley and Cheren started arguing over the basement as they stumbled on a trapdoor which led down to another basement (inside a basement).

When we came down we turned the lights on to a huge amount of space. Filled with random junk.

"I'm sure this will come in handy." Cheren said as there was a knock on the door.

**A/N If you want someone else to join then you can do my poll.**


End file.
